fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Guilds
Dark Guilds are guilds that are no longer (or never were) recognized by the Magic Council; therefore they are treated as criminal organizations. Dark Guilds are typically dismissive of legal guilds, seeing their abidement towards the rules imposed by the Magic Council as a limit that restricts their full potential. Balam Alliance The Balam Alliance '''is an alliance (actually only a non-aggression pact) between three of the four of the world's most powerful dark guilds. Together they control the underworld and all the other dark guilds (with the exception of Raven Tail) are aligned to one of the three. Though right now the alliance only consists of two guilds following the disbandment and destruction of the Oración Seis. Oración Seis (Dissolved) An extremely powerful dark guild. They were one of the three major dark guilds of the Balam Alliance that dominates the world of dark guilds. They comprised the smallest guild ever shown, with only 6 members. They made an attempt to seize Nirvana. They were defeated by the Light Team, and are now dissolved. Goal: To locate and control the ancient light/dark magic Nirvana. '''Failed. :Members *Brain - Guild Master - *Midnight *Angel *Cobra (expelled) *Racer (deceased) *Hoteye (defected) 'Grimoire Heart' One of the three major dark guilds and a member of the Balam Alliance. It is said by Levy to be the strongest dark guild. Its members are seen in a very large airship flying over the land. They are currently hunting down the keys to the seal which binds the legendary dark mage Zeref; they seem to have attained all of them now. They have successfully found out that Zeref is on Tenrou Island and are heading there now. Incidentally, this is where the Fairy Tail Guild is currently competing its annual S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial. A few of their scouting members (Kawazu and Yomazu) have already fought Fairy Tail members on the island, thus instigating the war between the two guilds. Goal: To locate and unseal Zeref. :Members *Hades - Guild Master - *Ultear *Zancrow *Caprico *Rustyrose *Kain Hikaru *Meredy *Azuma *Yomazu *Kawazu 'Tartaros' One of the three major dark guilds and a member of the Balam Alliance. Nothing else is known about them yet. Goal: Unknown Other Dark Guilds 'Raven Tail' A powerful dark guild that was founded by Makarov's son Ivan. It is one of the four most powerful dark guilds. It is the only one of the four that is independent and operates without the assistance or alliances of other dark guilds. :Members *Ivan Dreyar: Guild Master/Founder *Gajeel Redfox: Spy for Fairy Tail ( Double Agent for Fairy Tail) 'Naked Mummy' Naked_Mummy_mark.jpg|Symbol of the Naked Mummy Naked_mummy_HQ.jpg|Naked Mummy HQ A small dark guild that needed money to pay Oración Seis with, they were first shown before the Fight Festival arc, where they fought with Laxus. They then appeared again when Lucy Heartfilia stopped them from robbing Love & Lucky, and once more when they fought Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster to stop them from finding Wendy Marvell. It seems that most members look like monkeys and use magic guns. :Members *Zatou *Gatou 'Death's Head Caucus' Another dark guild that appears in the Tower of Heaven arc that is known for being unmatched in its number of successful assassinations. The only known members, the team Trinity Raven, participated in Jellal Fernandes's Heaven's Game against the Fairy Tail members. The guild seems to be extremely powerful, as all three members were on the same or stronger level as the Fairy Tail Guild's Team Natsu members, including Erza Scarlet who is an S-class mage. :Members *Trinity Raven **Ikaruga **Fukurou **Vidaldus Taka 'Dark Unicorn' A Guild under Oración Seis' control. Nothing is known about them except that they all wear similar uniforms. These uniforms look a bit like school uniforms and most of them are worn in a style that is reminiscent of a high school delinquent, they also styled their hair in a way to make it look like the horn of a unicorn. They seem to carry around weapons instead of using magic. 'Harpuia' A guild that was personally lead by Racer, they were easily defeated by Natsu and Gray while they were looking for Erza. 'Ghoul Spirit' A guild that was quickly destroyed by the Raijinshuu. No leader was made apparent. Their guild was located northwest of Shirotsume Town. 'Red Hood' A guild that encountered Lyon, Sherry and Jura. They all wear red hoods, as the name suggests. Many members of that guild were seen wielding staffs. As seen most of the mages of the guild are exceptionaly good drawers and use Picto Magic like Reedus Jonah, but the difference is that they use it on paper and not in their bodies. Also they've been show to use an ability called Unison Picto 'which combines all of their drawings and summons together using everyones magic. Also another reason of using this magic might be that some of the drawings are really strong and the users can't call them out single-handedly such as in the case of the wyvern they summoned. Even Jura Nekis admired their drawing skills and capabilities but nonetheless defeated the wyvern as well as all of them with minimal effort. Former Dark Guilds 'Eisenwald Major antagonists of the the Lullaby Arc, they were a dark guild that operated under the Oracion Seis. They were supposedly disbanded by the council, but continued taking assassination missions and other guild activities. Filled with spite for the Magic Council, they schemed on a way to get revenge. Upon hearing of the infamous magical flute, Lullaby, they planned to kill all of the Guild masters as the attended the regular meeting with Lullaby's mass murdering magic. Their plan was spoiled by Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza, getting all the members arrested except for Erigor, who escaped. The Guild members themselves are quite weak, most of whom were easily beaten by Erza and Lucy. The only members with real power were their leader Erigor and his right hand man, Kageyama. :Members *Unnamed Guild Master *Erigor *Kageyama *Karacka *Byard *Rayule 'Oración Seis' (see above) Navigation Category:Guilds